Your Fault
by Phoenixofmyth
Summary: Hiccup finally sees the pain he caused for his father all those years. Contains Httyd 2 spoilers. Rated T for angsty feelings. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! This is an idea I just had, and it may need updating. Let me know if you think it could be more! I'm not too confident in it...**

* * *

Hiccup awoke to a horrible noise. A high-pitched scream of horror. He looked up, or rather tried to. His head felt like lead, weighing him down and making him feel useless. He knew he had to help.

There was another scream, only this time it was a man's scream. The raw Viking cry sent chills down Hiccup's arms and his back. He knew that scream. It was his father's.

"Stoick!" A woman's voice cut through Hiccup's skull. It sounded vaguely familiar.

"Val!" Hiccup heard his own father's rough cry, followed by a baby's wail.

_Why is my father shouting my mother's name?_

Hiccup closed his eyes, trying to drown out the sound of his own father crying. His father never cried. The sound made Hiccup cringe.

"A chief feels no pain..."

The words that Hiccup had heard so many times over the years made him confused. Where was he? Why would his father cry now? His mother had died years ago. He had gotten over that.

"Yessss... Feel the pain, darling Hiccup..."

Hiccup snapped his eyes open, but he couldn't see anything.

"Do you see? The pain of your mother's passing? The utter darkness in your father's soul?"

"Who are you?" Hiccup found his voice was still working.

"I am the voice in your little head. I visit you now to show you the pain you've caused."

"Why?"

"You are useless Hiccup. Your whole world is filled with pain and sorrow, and you have made it happen."

Hiccup felt the blood drain from his face.

"Do you not see how much pain you have caused for your father? Every time he looks at you, he sees his darling Val. You are a runt, a mistake. Feel the pain that your father feels."

Hiccup began to cry as the voice whispered, "Feel it, accident... Feel the pain..."

The tears fell faster as Hiccup listened to his father say, "A chief feels no pain..."

"A chief feels no pain," Hiccup whispered to himself. "A chief feels no pain."

The voice sneered. "Don't you know that makes it worse? To know you shouldn't feel the raw, horrible pain, yet you do? It makes you even more of a weakling."

The baby wailed again, and Hiccup realized in horror that the baby was himself.

"Cry little accident, cry," the voice taunted. It seemed to be enjoying this.

Hiccup cried out, "Stop!"

The voice chided, "But don't you see the pain?"

"This wasn't my fault!"

The voice's voice dripped venom. "Your father was left with a child to raise on his own, a child who reminded him of his wife. The child grew up to be a runt, making him unfit to be a chief's son. It caused Stoick so much sorrow, sorrow that you have created."

Hiccup felt anger flare in his heart. The voice was toying with him, trying to get him to break. To give in to himself.

"Get away from me! Just go! Leave me alone!"

The voice laughed.

"Go away!"

"Look at the pain you've caused," it said.

A bright light flooded Hiccup's eyes. He blinked and lifted his head again. His eyes took in the most horrific scene Hiccup had ever seen. His own father, hunched over on the grass, cradling a bundle in his arms. The bundle was crying, and Stoick the Vast was hugging it as if it was the only thing left in his world.

_That's me, _Hiccup thought, horrified.

"A chief feels no pain," Stoick repeated it like it was the only thing he knew how to say.

"_This is the pain you have created. __You caused this. Your mother ran into your home to save _you. _This is your fault."_

Hiccup couldn't stop the tears now. It really was his fault.

"Why? Why would you do this?" Hiccup asked as guilt filled his heart.

The voice didn't answer. Instead, it taunted, "Cry accident, cry..."

* * *

It had been a dream.

But it left Hiccup scared for a long time.

And now, his own father was dead.

For a long time, Hiccup had only him.

_And it's my fault he's dead too. _

_My fault. _

_I should have done something. Tried to talk to Toothless. Or somehow get to Drago. _

_But no. I just stood there. _

_I let him die. _

"And whose fault is that?"

Hiccup stiffened at the sound of the voice.

"Yours."


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to do another chapter for this story due to requests in the reviews. So... I hope you like the follow up on the one-shot. **

* * *

Astrid noticed Hiccup's change in behavior after a few weeks. He had been refusing to talk to most people, which included herself.

Hiccup had also gotten scared. He had accepted his chiefly duties with humility, and performed them well. But when his remorse surfaced, a feeling of fear also came around him. He would often turn to face behind himself and gasp, or scream at the tiniest things.

It wasn't grief. This was something different.

Astrid was determined to dig deep and figure out what it was. The problem- Hiccup wouldn't let her talk to him. Maybe he had guessed what she was going ask.

But Astrid still had tried. She had run up to him in the street, knocked on his door at night, even had Gobber ask Hiccup for her. Hiccup still hadn't come through.

That did not stop Astrid Hofferson.

* * *

It was too beautiful a night _not _to be outside.

Astrid was sitting on a rock just outside the village, watching as the night sky grew darker, letting more stars peek out.

It was hard not to remember the countless nights when Hiccup had taken her out the the Fields of Frigga to watch the stars. Those a nights had been the best of Astrid's life, when she could forget her troubles. When it seemed like they were the only two people alive.

Astrid didn't realize she was crying until she heard a twig snap.

She whipped around, trying not to scream when she saw a tall, dark figure standing only a few feet away.

"Woah, Astrid."

It was only Hiccup. Thank the gods.

"Hiccup," Astrid breathed. Hiccup looked back behind him, as if he was being watched. "Hiccup there's no need to look. Nothing is there."

This didn't calm Hiccup down. "Astrid..."

"What is wrong? You can tell me."

Hiccup looked behind him again, then sat down next to Astrid on the rock. "There's-" he shuddered.

Astrid wrapped her arm around Hiccup's waist. "What?"

"A - a voice," he whispered, "i- in my head. It keeps-"

He fell off again, which made Astrid worry. "Hiccup, you don't have to be afraid to tell me."

"Whispering," Hiccup continued with less difficulty.

"Why does it bother you?"

Hiccup burst into a sob. Astrid shushed him and let him lie down in her lap. She stoked his hair, repeating, "It's okay... It's okay..."over and over again.

"It blames me for everything terrible that happened to my father... And it says his death was my fault too..."

Astrid gasped softly as Hiccup began sobbing. She was shocked that Hiccup would say that.

"Hiccup," she said in a hard voice. "It's not your fault. It was _never _your fault."

That made Hiccup cry even harder, and Astrid kept repeating, "Not your fault... It's not your fault..."


End file.
